


4

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на  заявку <a href="http://summar1.diary.ru/">Рыбе-Лис</a>: Однажды Дин и Эйдан поссорились, но Бэтмен их помирил</p>
            </blockquote>





	4

Такой солнечный зимний день, утренняя дымка над океаном, шелест травы под ногами — под лапами. Бэтмен, сопя, пробирается впереди всех, и когда поредевшие кусты расступаются, первым выражает восхищение величественной картиной — смело гавкает на набегающую волну. А потом пятится назад от серых лап воды, тянущихся по песку к его рыжим лапам — и бросается к людям, жмется к ногам Уилс, не обращая внимания на обидный дружный хохот. 

— Да, боится воды, дурачок! Хорошо хоть, только открытой — а то намучились бы с мытьем лап такой махине. — Уилс оживленно рассказывает Саре, разрумянившейся от ветра, про щенячьи проделки Бэтмена, Сара треплет собачьи уши, наглаживает успокаивающе холку, рассказывает в ответ про собаку родителей, а потом уже что-то свое девичье, вот уже вместо марок собачьего корма слышны имена дизайнеров и названия модных магазинов, и тогда Эйдан наконец бросает изображать жгучий ботанический интерес к невнятным кустам на берегу — и смотрит на Дина. У него шапочка смешно съехала на самый затылок, торчат отрастающие рыжие пряди. Так и хочется надвинуть ее обратно, да поглубже, чтоб не смущали — так и хочется потрогать, такие же ли они мягкие, как помнится, так же ли щекочут подушечки пальцев. Дин мерзнет — как всегда, впрочем, сегодня и вправду прохладно. Маленькое зимнее солнце поднимается ввысь неохотно, но зато лучи у него красивого розового оттенка, отчего волосы Дина кажутся еще рыжее, а замерзший нос — еще трогательнее. Эйдан сжимает кулаки в карманах, чтоб не накинуться — согреть, обнять, заслонить собой от ветра и непонятных взглядов Сары. Сжимает зубы, чтоб не выругаться — почему все так запуталось, почему у них не может быть так же просто, как… Он не может подобрать пример — оказывается, непросто почти у всех. Но черт возьми, это звучит издевательством, когда Сара щебечет где-то за плечом про то, как хорошо устроились, например, МакТавиши — летом можно жить в Европе, а на зиму приезжать сюда, на родину Гвен. Лето круглый год — сущая мечта! Они переглядываются с Дином, каждый слишком быстро отводит взгляд: об этом даже думать нельзя, не то что говорить. Все то, что еще месяц назад было горячим и острым, связывало — нет, сваривало, сшивало, сколачивало гвоздями — их вместе, с приездом Сары было слишком хорошо замаскировано. Так хорошо, что они и сами в это поверили, кажется. 

Сара подходит неслышно — Эйдан так растравил себя, что не обратил внимания на тишину за спиной, на удалившееся тявканье Бэтмена. Он вздрагивает от прикосновения прохладных пальцев к щеке. 

— Что такое? Нет настроения? Надо было остаться дома, — она озабоченно вглядывается в лицо Эйдана, быстрые блестящие глаза — красивые, кажется, раньше ему даже нравилось. Теперь же он готов, кажется, на дно этой бухточки залечь — лишь бы не быть объектом их изучения. Она хорошая, она молодец, а он — лжец и притворщик. Впрочем, это такая ерунда — она актриса не хуже него, и те месяцы, которые они провели вдали друг от друга, она наверняка не скучала. Они не давали друг другу клятв. У них все и случилось-то как-то неожиданно — наверное, у него просто был слишком неприкаянный вид, вот как если бы Бэтмен заплутал здесь среди низеньких дюн и кочек травы. Или просто Саре хотелось так думать. Но она его подобрала, а он не сопротивлялся. В густой шерсти Бэтмена тоже не сразу заметен ошейник, и он, Эйдан, тоже вроде бы внешне свободен, почему нет. Но он сам все знает об этой свободе. 

— Идем? Еще немного погуляем, потом в город — Сара обещала мне показать пару интересных магазинов. — Эйдан не сразу соображает, о какой еще Саре идет речь, ах да, Уилс — почему-то его Сара ни в какую не хочет называть ее прозвищем. Кажется, ее приводит в маленький тайный восторг то, что у них с Дином — у экранных братьев и автоматических приятелей — одинаково зовут девушек. Если бы она только знала, как глупо делать выводы из этого! Но Эйдан молчит. Вернее, отвечает кивком головы и тащится за Сарой, как пес на привязи. Песок шуршит и похрустывает под ногами, волны мягко шепчут что-то успокаивающее. Может, и правда — обойдется, как-нибудь уляжется, решится само? Сара оборачивается, снова смотрит пристально — нет, наверное, не решится. Наверное, надо решиться на что-то самому, пока не изъела, не извела окончательно эта тоска. Откуда-то из прибрежной полосы зарослей деловито выбегает Бэтмен, смотрит сурово — вечно хмурая морда кажется осуждающей. Эйдан достает руки из карманов — кулаки все еще сжаты. Пес трусит рядом, как будто из жалости предлагая себя в качестве замены — и Эйдан не выдерживает, нагибается, треплет жесткую рыжую шерсть, похожую на зимнюю траву, наглаживает с каким-то почти отчаянием, бормочет горячечные и слишком неосторожные слова в мягкое болтающееся ухо. Сара где-то там наверху, в мире людей, а не собак, что-то спрашивает тревожно, потом быстро отходит — хруст песка сливается с шумом океана, с громким дыханием Бэтмена, со стуком сердца почему-то в горле. 

Бэтмен хороший пес, стоит не вырываясь, принимает без остатка этот приступ не то безумия, не то любви, не то безумной любви, предназначенной не ему. Только вздыхает протяжно, с едва слышным подвыванием в конце — наверное, ему хочется бежать по берегу, гонять птиц, найти какую-нибудь кривую и слишком громоздкую палку, чтоб пугать хозяина перспективой кидать ее. Но глупый человек сейчас нуждается в нем, и это наверняка льстит собачьему самолюбию — если оно есть. Эйдан не знает, и не хочет задумываться, хочет просто сидеть вот так, неловко согнувшись, на холодном песке, уткнувшись лицом в собачью шею. Эйдан дышит почти в самую шерсть, она кажется горячей и почти не пахнет псиной — пахнет домом Дина, пахнет им. 

— Эй. — Небольшая тень заслоняет солнце, Эйдан приоткрывает глаз, смотрит на песок под лапами Бэтмена — у тени вокруг головы растрепанные лучи, как у солнца, пригревающего все жарче. Эйдан лениво думает, куда делась шапочка, и с интересом ждет, что еще он скажет — если искать кого-то, меньше, чем Дин O’Горман, подходящего для разговоров о любви и отношениях, то разве что среди собак. — Может, пойдем домой?

Голос спокойный, осторожно мягкий и самую чуточку насмешливый — так, должно быть, умные и веселые ветеринары разговаривают со своими пациентами при их хозяевах. Эйдан мычит сквозь зубы, трется лицом о шерсть Бэтмена — тот тоскливо подскуливает, переступает лапами, его терпение явно на исходе. Интересно, и где же хозяйка Эйдана, где-то неподалеку?

— Девочки уехали в город, слышишь? Обещали звонить, если не найдут никакого занятия повеселее. Вставай, не пугай животное. — Голос Дина звучит громче, совсем рядом, и Эйдан неверяще оборачивается, мазнув щекой по шерстяному нагревшемуся собачьему боку. От неожиданности он ослабляет хватку — и пес, как тяжелый косматый воздушный шар, выпрыгивает вверх, вырывается из рук и уносится с места в карьер, с радостным воющим лаем скрывается за кочками. Эйдан предсказуемо валится в песок, едва успев подставить ладони. Дин необидно хохочет над самым ухом, пытается поднять, подхватывая под мышки…

— Они точно уехали? — быстро спрашивает Эйдан, рванув на себя. Быстрое дыхание Дина на щеке, на горле обжигает, плавит так, как не снилось этому ленивому и внимательному солнцу. Вместо ответа он целует Эйдана, накрепко прижимая к песку. «Ты сам нарвался», говорит его безумный взгляд — зря Эйдан открыл глаза. Он чувствует, как в волосах с каждым движением, с каждым загнанным вздохом запутывается еще пара тысяч песчинок, как они неумолимо лезут под воротник куртки, как сдается их осаде граница между сползающими джинсами и задирающейся рубашкой. 

Они приходят в себя от заливистого лая совсем близко. Сумасшедший пес несется от берега с черной, страшной, как Последняя Битва, корягой в зубах, и Дин отшатывается, вскакивает с песка, с недюжинной силой рванув за собой Эйдана. 

— О боже, он нашел палку! Нет, чудовище, нет, — орет он, смешно отмахиваясь, — это мы не станем тебе кидать! Фу! 

Эйдан, вспомнив, с каким энтузиазмом Бэтмен, предлагая поиграть, тычет «палочкой» людям в ноги — представляет, что было бы, останься они лежать, и смеется на самом деле испуганно. Впрочем, еще неизвестно, какая альтернатива хуже — все тело неистово чешется от влажного песка, забравшегося в штаны и за шкирку, и Эйдан понимает, что Бэтмен настоящий спаситель. Не останови он это безумие, песок потом пришлось бы выковыривать из совсем уж неподходящих мест. 

Он краснеет, представив. Секс на пляже — какая пошлость, но у кого не случалось? Дин улыбается понимающе и смущенно. В конце концов, он первый начал, ему и угрызения совести, только вот песок почему-то сыплется преимущественно из джинсов Эйдана, отвратительно влажных на заднице. Дин хмыкает и качает головой. 

— Пойдем переодеваться, жертва страсти… — он осекается, болезненно морщась. Да, конечно, ведь ничего не ясно — ошалелые поцелуи на холодном песке больше ничего не значат. Сара все еще здесь, Эйдан все еще на привязи. Болтается безвольным поплавком среди волн. Он хочет что-то сказать, глупая пробка, — но Дин уже ушел вперед, слишком быстро, догоняя скачущего Бэтмена, и остается только вытряхивать песок из штанов, бессильно ругаясь. 

Гулкий и пустой дом — Сара от него в восторге, то и дело фотографирует, щебеча, что хотела бы потом устроить так же в квартире. Дин молча, сосредоточенно тащит Бэтмена в ванную, протереть лапы — вряд ли Сара будет рада отпечаткам на полу, несмотря на всю свою любовь к собакам. Эйдан уходит в другой конец дома — переодеваться. Малодушному желанию не возвращаться, отсидеться в спальне не суждено сбыться — телефон издалека разоряется надрывной песенкой Сариных приятелей Late Fragments , которую она поставила на свои вызовы. С полуспущенными штанами бежать на звонок очень неудобно, и Эйдан лихорадочно пытается натянуть обратно упрямую влажную джинсу, когда навстречу из дверного проема шагает Дин с телефоном в руке. Бэтмен цокает когтями вслед за ним, послушный пес. Эйдан стоит как дурак — перекрученные джинсы застряли у колен, зеленые трусы с потертым швом, Дин смотрит на них с каменным лицом. Серым, как камень. Эти чертовы трусы он сто раз сдирал с одуревшего от желания Эйдана, отпинывал их с дороги, когда шел потом в ванную, вытаскивал из пасти у малявки Бэтмена, ворвавшегося в спальню… Телефон захлебывается криком, умолкает, и через секунду снова начинает запил — Сара очень упорная девушка. Дин холодно усмехается, кладет телефон на пол у ног застывшего Эйдана и уходит, коротким свистом забирая с собой и озадаченного Бэтмена. 

— Да? — приходится сдерживаться изо всех сил, чтоб говорить спокойно. Хочется орать, но Сара тут ни при чем, на самом-то деле. Она спрашивает странным, сдавленным голосом: 

— Ты можешь говорить?

Эйдан сползает на пол у стены, пытаясь удобнее пристроить ноги, оплетенные джинсами. Он старательно не думает над вопросом, тем более что ответ очевиден. 

— Да, конечно. Что с тобой?

— Я в порядке! — она не отвечает, а словно возражает, заранее зная, что Эйдан ей не верит. Всхлипывает, но берет себя в руки и начинает решительно: — Так вот, Тернер. Я догадывалась, что… Мне еще сестра говорила, что с тобой дело нечисто. В общем, я сегодня останусь у Сары. Делайте что хотите. 

— О… Что? — он настолько изумлен, что, в общем-то, не сильно настаивает на объяснениях — просто пытается выяснить, правильно ли понял. Но вообще-то, и правда, что случилось? Неужели Уилс надоело молчаливо подыгрывать? 

— Слушай, ты можешь мне не верить, но достаточно просто посмотреть, как ты тискаешь его пса. А потом увидеть, как он смотрит на это. И вообще… Я же не дура! Хотя, конечно, дура… Но давай пока оставим все как есть, ладно? Ты же не хочешь?..

Он торопливо и сбивчиво уверяет ее, что нет, он не собирается сию секунду совершать каминаут. Пожалуй, он вообще не думал ни о чем таком, и Сара чуть успокаивается. Она даже не плачет, слышно только, как она часто и глубоко затягивается, как закуривает одну сигарету за другой. 

— Нет, серьезно, я даже предполагала что-то такое. Господи, да если б ты не уехал на эти съемки, мы наверняка выяснили бы это на первой же пьянке с моими приятелями! — Эйдан молчит, не зная, что отвечать — потому что все не так, потому что, если бы он не приехал на эти съемки и не встретил Дина, возможно, ничего бы и не пришлось выяснять... Гей-тусовка, с которой приятельствовала Сара, его не интересовала совершенно — кроме двух-трех, с кем можно было сыграть в бильярд, — дело было совсем в другом. Сара в трубке свистит рассерженной коброй — затянулась слишком сильно. — Меня тошнит. Надо выпить. Тернер, почему ты мне сразу ничего не сказал, а? 

Он представляет, как бы это выглядело. Вечерний звонок по скайпу — когда у Сары утро, бодрые сборы в театр, зубная щетка за щекой и перекрученные колготки. «Дорогая, я гей»? Хотя какая ерунда, он не гей, просто… просто… «Дорогая, ты должна понять, это же Дин» — вот так.

— Я все понимаю, Тернер, — звучит как ответ. — Нет, серьезно. Мне кажется, я сразу знала, не могла не догадаться… Ну раз так вышло, может, и к лучшему. Никаких больше неприятных сюрпризов? Я, например, клянусь тебе, что не мечтала ни о чем более извращенном, чем секс втроем. Сара, что? Что ты можешь устроить?!

Вдалеке в трубке слышится веселый и вкрадчивый голос Уилс, а Эйдан чувствует, как у него съезжает крыша. Еще час назад в его жизни все было спокойно и уныло — как пробковый поплавок на глади серого зимнего океана. Он твердо знал, что все разрушил и потерял. Но Сара его… отпустила? Он с трудом поднимается на ноги, держась за стену. Перед глазами плывет, он чувствует себя выныривающим с глубины — вот-вот накроет гипервентиляцией, но так хочется еще, еще жадно хватать ртом такой вкусный воздух! 

Голос Дина сначала кажется галлюцинацией. «Мы уходим, слышишь? Закрывайся». Что? Это как снова камнем идти ко дну — после того как на секунду увидел свет, успел вдохнуть. Бэтмен скулит у двери, ясно давая понять, что согласен с хозяином. Ему скучно в этом доме, где все гладкое и скользкое, здесь нет бесценной мохнатой подстилки и любимой миски. Эйдан со всем переполняющим его отчаянием бросается им вслед… конечно, забыв про чертовы джинсы. 

Наверное, соседи, услышав этот грохот, приняли его за очередное землетрясение. Наверное, Дин очень хорошо знает Эйдана — потому что вместе с гулом в голове Эйдан снова слышит, как открывается входная дверь. 

— Тернер. Ты что, с дуба рухнул? 

— О-о-ох… а-а-а!.. Нет, всего лишь с ламината под дуб! Аккуратнее, блин!

Дин не слишком ласково его поднимает, больно прищемив волоски на груди. Бэтмен, подняв одно ухо, с интересом наблюдает. 

— Мне нужно снять эти гребаные джинсы. Срочно. — Дин независимо пожимает плечами, явно подразумевая, что в этом он не помощник. Но не тут-то было — Эйдан висит на нем, как детеныш опоссума на счастливой мамаше. — А что, Уилс тебе не звонила?

Неожиданный в таком положении вопрос, от которого Дин вздрагивает и вглядывается в лицо Эйдана. 

— М-м… нет, а что?

— Ну, если тебе интересно, они с Сарой, кажется, решили устроить оргию. Без нас. — Дин смотрит, не меняя выражения лица — явно не понимая, о чем речь. — Ну, в смысле… нам по этому случаю тоже разрешено — и даже рекомендовано — устроить оргию. На двоих. 

Эйдан начинает сердиться — глаза Дина все так же прохладны, в них нет ни тени желанного разгаданного намека. Хотя сердиться нет никакого права, он сам отдал все права в крепкие маленькие ручки Сары, когда поехал за ней в аэропорт, не сказав Дину ни слова на прощание. 

— Дин. — Не помогает даже поцелуй, Дин аккуратно высвобождается из лихорадочных объятий и смотрит на Эйдана почти презрительно.

— Что мы делаем? Давай-ка по порядку. Приехала твоя девушка, и ты…

— Да нет больше у меня никакой девушки! — Эйдан едва не валится на пол снова, порывисто качнувшись к Дину. — Теперь как у тебя — есть друг Сара. Которая позвонила недавно и объяснила мне, что я идиот. 

Дин не отшатывается, как было только что. Он словно не замечает упрямо оплетающих его рук, смотрит, сдвинув брови, в лицо Эйдану.

— Что, вот так вот все просто? 

— Ну… не совсем просто, конечно. — Эйдан смотрит в пол — на лапы Бэтмена с торчащими между когтей пучками шерсти. — Не буду врать, что она меня, гм, по-матерински благословила. Скорее отматерила. Но итог переговоров в целом положительный — Сары решили напиться и предаться плотским утехам, подразумевая тем самым, что мы можем заняться тем же.

— Так ты ей рассказал? — боже, ну почему он такой дотошный! Эйдан смотрит с отчаянием — но соврать не может.

— Она… догадалась сама. Говорит, невозможно было не догадаться. Это считается? Говорит, когда я тискаю Бэтмена, а ты на нас смотришь… в общем, она угадала правильно. 

На лице Дина ломкая, болезненная гримаса, которая кажется Эйдану зеркальным отражением его лица. Зачем в мире столько слов? Если бы они просто начали с порога целоваться — вернее, продолжили, — ничего этого бы сейчас не было. Может, еще не поздно исправить, нагнать? Он тянется к золотому, солнечному лицу Дина, крепко и решительно обхватывает ладонями, гладит — борода тихо шелестит, скользит под пальцами, мягко покалывает подушечки. Все так знакомо — и так ново, до пугающей тесноты в горле, надо успеть распробовать, надо успеть разгладить эту морщинку между бровей, стереть эту неуверенность и обиду. 

Как хорошо, что Дин так же обессилен этими днями, неделями без Эйдана, как хорошо, что ему и в голову не приходит мстить глупой пробке за ее послушное плаванье на поводке — если бы он сейчас отказался, отпрянул от жадно ласкающих рук Эйдана, осталось бы, кажется, только снова рухнуть вниз, разбиться насмерть об этот гладкий прохладный пол. Но Дин неловко двигается ближе, дышит неровно и нетерпеливо, поддаваясь ладоням Эйдана, подставляясь всем телом. Они топчутся у самых дверей, лихорадочно хватаясь друг за друга, словно пытаясь спасти и спастись среди стихийного бедствия, они ничего не замечают вокруг. Эйдан почти отрывает Дина от пола, теснит в сторону спальни — сквозь марево накрывающего безумия он каким-то чудом вспоминает о кровати, не желая продолжать знакомство с полом. Они двигаются странными рывками, пока Эйдан не осознает наконец, что джинсы все так же мешаются — и не стаскивает их остервенело где-то в районе гостиной. 

Зеленые трусы с потертым швом занимают свое законное место у порога спальни, а дальше — компенсация для заброшенного Бэтмена. Под стоны и сдержанный скрип кровати он вьет гнездо из хозяйского свитера и лонгслива, завершающий штрих — джинсы, вытащенные из-под кровати зубами за штанину. В этом доме ужасная скука, ни пищащих мячиков, ни старых тапок Уилс с пушистыми помпонами, а наблюдать за людьми на кровати уже неинтересно — чего он там не видел. Поэтому Бэтмен зевает с подвыванием — все равно эти двое ничего не слышат, занятые друг другом, — и растягивается на своей чудесной подстилке, засыпает и видит сон, как все его глупые люди бегают по берегу за палкой. 

Утром Эйдан обнаруживает в постели лошадиную голову. Дин мирно сопит рядом, уткнувшись носом между двух подушек, из-под одеяла торчат бледные лопатки, усыпанные веснушками. Где-то слышно жужжание кофеварки, позвякиванье чашек и тихие голоса. Эйдан брезгливо берет лошадь за ухо, мокрое и холодное. Из дыры на месте шеи торчат клочья обслюнявленной мягкой набивки. Очевидно, не только они с Дином провели эту ночь с пользой.

— Где ты это взял, скотина? — шепотом спрашивает Эйдан в пространство. Вообще-то он прекрасно обошелся бы и без этого знания — он ясно понимает это, когда Бэтмен услужливо заскакивает на кровать. Видимо, чтобы рассказать. Он протаптывается по ударенной вчера об пол коленке, и Эйдан, не сдержавшись, тихо вопит. Дин не просыпается, только досадливо дергает плечом, с которого Бэтмен стоптал вниз одеяло. Эйдан вытягивает его из-под лапы и накрывает Дина как следует. 

Испытания этого утра не кончены, он точно знает это. Поэтому почти готов ко всему, когда в дверь проскальзывает Сара. Одного ее взгляда достаточно, чтобы Бэтмена смело с кровати — все же он очень умный пес, когда ему надо. Лошадиная голова летит вслед, в дверной проем. 

— Даже боюсь смотреть, что он еще раскопал! Этот кошмар мне подарили какие-то девицы в Крайстчерче, когда вы собирали деньги для театра, помнишь? Надо было сразу отдать в собачьи игрушки, а я засунула в шкаф. Надеюсь, у тебя там не было приличной одежды?

Эйдан горячо уверяет, что у него вообще в принципе нет приличной одежды. Сумасшедшее веселье пузырится и булькает в нем, как газ в бутылке с лимонадом, он давно не был так счастлив сам и не видел такой счастливой Сару. У нее чуть охрипший, порочный голос, растрепанные волосы, интересные тени под глазами — и бледно-фиолетовый засос на горле завершающим образ штрихом. Наверное, это неприлично — спрашивать свою официальную герлфренд, как ей понравился секс втроем, в котором он сам не участвовал? Но никакой неловкости нет, если только у Сары — она розовеет и отвечает шепотом:

— Не было никакого втроем, мы и двое прекрасно справились. 

В дверь тянется умопомрачительный утренний запах кофе, Уилс весело ругает Бэтмена на кухне, ее шаги — босиком по ламинату «под дуб» — приближаются, короткий стук в дверной косяк, она заглядывает в спальню с какой-то истерзанной зеленой тряпкой в руках и сочувствующе улыбается. Эйдана прошибает стыдом — на секунду кажется, что это несчастные трусы, но нет, эта тряпка явно объемнее. Сара закатывается тихим смехом, закрывая рот ладошкой.

— Ага, вот что он еще взял из шкафа! Ну и ладно, мне эта толстовка все равно не нравилась. 

Эйдан считает за лучшее промолчать, хотя это была его толстовка, и довольно удобная. Впрочем, то, как реагирует на это Сара — искупило бы и двадцать испорченных костюмов от Ричарда Джеймса. Девочки переглядываются, розовеют и хихикают, шепчутся едва слышно — все это ужасно трогательно, но взгляды Сары на рыжую макушку среди подушек все же так недружелюбны, что хочется оставить их где-нибудь за пределами этой теплой спальни. Эйдан с трудом вспоминает, что вообще-то официально это спальня — Сары. Вернее, их вместе. Он пытается представить, что бы чувствовал на ее месте — но это слишком странно, да и, честно говоря, совсем не хочется сейчас забивать этим голову. Утро и так достаточно безумное — они вчетвером в одной спальне, и совсем не в той «раскладке», как было еще вчера, а главное, все это ощущается уютно и привычно, и хочется оставить так навсегда. Дин ворочается под одеялом, выставляет наружу розовую круглую пятку — Уилс прыскает и без всякого стеснения щекочет ее, пока Сара, скривив рот, отворачивается к Эйдану. Она со скучливым отвращением закатывает глаза и тянет подругу с кровати к дверям, напоследок кидает его айфон на подушку: «Выложила вчерашние фотки в инстаграм, мило вышло».

Эйдан вспоминает о них уже за поздним завтраком — после ухода девочек он сладко и долго будил Дина (и совершенно неважно, что он к тому времени уже давно проснулся сам). Сначала — торопливо, с нервной оглядкой, отрезвляющим утром после невероятной ночи снова не веря в то, что случилось. Потом, распробовав и осознав вкус неожиданно подаренной свободы — уже смакуя ее. Их ленивое медовое утро, в котором растворилась даже малая горчинка вины — Дин варит кофе, Эйдан выкладывает из холодильника еду, Дин режет хлеб, Эйдан улыбается, Дин укоризненно смотрит, Эйдан блаженно потягивается и протягивает ему айфон с картинкой. Такой странный день, такой красивый кадр, залитый солнцем и ветром, такой ошалевший от счастья пес — вернее, Эйдан. 

— Вы смотритесь как братья, — смеется Дин. Он проводит пальцем по экрану и довольно хмыкает. — А Уилс с лошадкой — как сестры. Кстати, надо позвонить ей, поблагодарить, что забрала Бэтмена. Хватит с тебя растерзанной толстовки. 

Эйдан отвечает рассеянно, пытаясь одновременно отхлебывать вкусный горячий кофе — и любоваться игрой солнечных лучей в растрепанных волосах Дина:

— Да ерунда. Не жалко. На вас только посмотришь — и не то можно простить. 

Дин недоверчиво поднимает бровь.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — Эйдан оживляется, ставит чашку подальше, чтоб не смахнуть, и пытается объяснить, хотя бы жестами: — У него ужасно выгодный вид — всегда такой хмурый и одинокий, что хочется схватить на ручки, чесать за ухом и кормить вкусненьким. А ты… Ох, ты выглядишь так, что мне надо носить наручники, чтоб не приставать к тебе на людях. А когда вы вместе... Особенно если ты все-таки берешь его на руки — это что-то невозможное, я готов на что угодно, когда вижу эту картину!

Дин краснеет и хохочет, запрокинув голову — солнечные искры вспыхивают на рыжей щетине.

— А ты не боишься перепутать, к кому приставать, а кого хватать на ручки? 

Эйдан смотрит с застывшей улыбкой, ему уже не смешно — кофе забыт, и все еще не до конца верится, что им — пусть только сейчас, сегодня или в ближайшие полгода, год — все можно… И хочется снова убедиться в этом — опытным путем. Он встает и мягко забирает у Дина из руки его чашку, не глядя, ставит на стол — что-то опасно звякает, но Эйдан не оборачивается. Он смотрит на Дина, ему в глаза — следит, как расширяются блестящие зрачки, как темнеет серая радужка. Опускает взгляд ниже — и захлебывается вздохом, видя закушенную влажную губу.

— Я не боюсь. — Он подхватывает Дина под задницу, поднимает, прижимает к себе. — Ведь можно и совместить.

 

***  
Такой далекий-далекий день, солнце и ветер, и блеск зимних волн. Эйдан смотрит на себя, такого одурелого от счастья — тогда его было так много, что оно словно выплескивается за края кадра, бросает отсвет и на его сегодняшнее, усталое и хмурое лицо. 

— Что, опять думаешь, не завести ли нам собаку? — Он не слышал, как зашла Сара — так далеко ушел в воспоминания. Ее тень падает на экран, Эйдан молча закрывает вкладку. Достаточно на сегодня, хватит. — Ах, да, прости — идеальный пес уже занят.

Она не злая, просто меланхолия — это совсем не ее, она никогда не тоскует по прошлому — решительно двигается вперед, стараясь забыть все, что мешало. Это не всегда получается, но она работает над собой. 

Сара мимоходом поправляет залезший за ворот толстовки хвостик отросших волос Эйдана, смотрит рассеянно-оценивающе: — Когда же тебе уже можно будет постричься… Дурацкий контракт, они могли бы сделать парик!

— Рыжий? — он не знает, почему это вырвалось — словно само по себе. Сара смотрит удивленно. — Ну, как твой парик Хелен. 

Выкрутиться получилось, хоть и неловко. Просто почему-то весь день думается о рыжих. Сара пожимает плечами, усаживается рядом на диван, достает планшет. Эйдан откидывает голову на спинку и старается ни о чем не думать. Конец недели — он вымотан съемками и непонятной тоской, и под тихое зудение музыки в наушниках у Сары почти засыпает — но вскидывает голову от восторженного аханья.

— Черт, какой же он здоровый! Посмотри, кажется, он все растет и растет! 

Взгляд сонных глаз еле фокусируется на экране — это инстаграм Уилс (да, кое-что Сара все же не может забыть и оставить в прошлом, да и не хочет, кажется). Сара щелкает на миниатюру картинки — это оказывается видео. Какие-то заросли кустов у заболоченной речки, голос Уилс за кадром: «Снимаю, давайте!» — и… Эйдан хватается за подлокотник дивана, чтоб не кинуться в самый экран. Дин с Бэтменом на руках — это действительно невозможное зрелище. 

Сара хохочет, глядя то на него, то в планшет, и немедленно ставит лайк, пишет комментарий — вернее, россыпь умиленных смайликов. Эйдан для приличия сидит рядом еще пару минут, а потом срывается за своим ноутбуком.  
Он пишет в скайпе «Привет», не особо надеясь на то, что ему ответят — в Окленде восемь утра. Но это наверняка тоже работа Бэтмена, их лохматого ангела-хранителя и будильника в одном лице — Дин отвечает. 

«Охрененное видео. Соберет, наверное, сто тыщ лайков! Я же говорил, что вы вместе — смертельное оружие» — Эйдан представляет, как Дин сонно почесывает щетину и морщит нос в усмешке, читая это.

«Утра! тебе привет от Бэтмена» — Дин как всегда немногословен. Эйдан изнемогает от желания увидеть его, услышать голос — хотя бы вот эту короткую фразу. Сара выглядывает из гостиной, что-то спрашивает — кажется, предлагает чай, — но он только нетерпеливо мотает головой. При ней говорить не хочется, и он классически уходит в ванную, дрожащей рукой жмет на зеленую кнопку. 

Картинка, как обычно, то запаздывает, то разламывается на квадраты, но Эйдан даже так видит все, что ему нужно, и смотрит не дыша — на отросшие волосы, на припухшие со сна веки, на рыжую шерсть в расстегнутом вороте лонгслива. Дин куда-то оборачивается, картинка стремительно меняется, камеру мотает — и на экране появляется Бэтмен, недовольно приподнявший башку с подстилки, еще более мрачный, чем помнится. Совершенно невероятный пес. Эйдан шепотом говорит ему «привет» и машет рукой, на морде у Бэтмена явственно проступает презрение ко всему человеческому роду. Эйдан, не удержавшись, громко хохочет — и из-за двери слышит сердитый голос Сары: «Передавай привет Бэтмену и Уилс!». 

Они с Дином молча смотрят друг на друга. Дурацкая ситуация, не перечислять же какие-то мелкие новости, делая вид, что звонишь просто поболтать. Да и новости их слишком далеки сейчас, слишком разные. Нельзя сказать, что они не интересуются делами друг друга — наоборот, очень даже, просто сейчас неважно даже это. Важно просто видеть друг друга, снова убеждаться в том, что ничего не кончено. Важно узнать, правильно ли он понял… Каждый раз, когда Дин выкладывал фотку Бэтмена в твиттер или инстаграм, это было как будто негласно принятым между ними шифром: «скучаем». Эйдан, замотавшийся в делах, тут же находил время написать или позвонить. А теперь… 

— Я когда-то говорил, что если вижу тебя с Бэтменом на руках — готов на что угодно. 

— Я помню. 

Голос Дина обманчиво спокоен, но даже глючащая, запаздывающая картинка скайпа передает, как он замирает в напряженной позе, как внимательно смотрит. Эйдан молчит, не в силах подобрать слова. Может быть, стоило написать — почему-то письменно это не выглядит настолько пафосным.

— Как говорят сказочные джинны — валяй, давай свое желание! — он изо всех сил пытается шутить, хотя губы, кажется, дрожат. Хочется верить, что Дин не попросит ничего невыполнимого. 

— Это что, магический ритуал — надо сказать вслух, даже если ты догадался? — Дин улыбается, мягко и грустно, и протягивает руку к экрану, как будто хочет погладить. Эйдан закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит, слушая грохочущее в ушах сердце. — Я через неделю буду в Сиднее.

Эйдан облегченно выдыхает и открывает глаза.

— А у меня через неделю заканчиваются съемки. 

— Какое совпадение! — Дин фальшиво удивляется, пряча ухмылку, и они оба знают, что это не просто совпадение. — Ну, в общем, я подумал, что тебе же и так есть кого там навестить, заодно, может…

Если бы не то, что скайп тормозит, Эйдан не дал бы ему сказать ни слова — он уже вовсю кивает: «Да, да, конечно ДА! Перестань говорить глупости — вернее, то, что и так понятно». 

— Ты точно сможешь? Это… удобно? — у Дина неуверенное, почти болезненное выражение лица, от которого больно становится и Эйдану. Нет, он хорошо подумал: в конце концов, не для того ли он вкалывает на этих телевизионных галерах — чтоб, когда невыносимо хочется, можно было без особых раздумий потратить денег на билет в Австралию. Эйдан истово кивает еще раз, и еще, и улыбается как сумасшедший — наверное, именно этим и убеждает Дина окончательно. 

— Ну тогда хорошо. Правда, я буду без Бэтмена, — Дин огорченно опускает голову. 

— Ох, чувак, я как-нибудь переживу, веришь? — Бэтмен, деловито цокая когтями, проходит за спиной Дина в сторону кухни. — Куплю ему в подарок мешок собачьего печенья — надеюсь, тогда он нас простит! 

Они скомкано, по-дурацки прощаются — Дину пора собираться на самолет, Эйдан, которого отпустило нервное напряжение, уже зевает, и все, что хочется сказать — либо слишком неловко говорить сейчас, через тысячи миль, с тормозящей рассыпающейся картинкой, либо слишком незначительно, чтобы говорить сейчас — через тысячи миль. Они поговорят обо всем совсем скоро, а пока просто молча смотрят друг на друга напоследок — и одновременно отключаются.

Враз обессилев, хватаясь за стены, Эйдан выходит из ванной. Сара стоит на пороге гостиной с плюшевой лошадью в руках. Лошадь размером с Бэтмена — к счастью, когда он был еще щенком. Эйдан обреченно вздыхает.

— Да-да, отвезешь от меня подарок. Не знаю, почему поклонники так часто дарят мне лошадей… Зато мы знаем, куда их девать. — Она выглядит сейчас очень хрупкой и одинокой. Смотрит на него устало и спокойно. — Может, устроить тебе сцену? У нас были планы, помнишь — концерт, поездка в Корк...

— Помню. — Эйдан осторожно вынимает лошадь из ее крепко сжатых рук. — Но это предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.


End file.
